The present invention relates to motion analysis and, more particularly, to systems and methods detecting and determining the movement of a target in a plurality of images.
In order to effectively assess motion in space, methods for measuring angles of static and dynamic rotation are dependent upon sensor technology as well as subjective human analysis. Current methods require tedious manual labor accompanied by human error and/or expensive equipment to make these measurements. In addition, previous solutions are subject to a need for supplementary sensors or manual measurement to facilitate data collection.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved system, method, and apparatus that provides more accurate dynamic data collection using machine learning and vision, coupled with augmented reality.